Here After Part III
by Eediva
Summary: Summary: Slash after Here After... Superman comforts the Flash.


**Summary:** _Slash after Here After... Superman comforts the Flash._

**Here After Part Three…**

Lack of a better title…

**0-0-0-0-  
**A tear escaped his eye; his hand flew to his eye praying no one noticed.

"Flash?" Superman asked, _damn, _he thought.

"I have something in my eye," Flash muttered, wiping a tear from his eye. He found the Green Lantern's arm around shoulders.

"It's a tear," He jokes, Flash flashed bright red, underneath his mask, "Don't worry we all feel the same way."

He suddenly felt that he had to apologize to Superman, he wasn't sure what he wanted to apologize about but he felt he had too. His thoughts caused him to miss out on what Superman said, which then he found himself being carried to another battle, by green light caused by the Green Lantern. Guess the apology had to wait. He looked over to Batman who was looking around underneath them.

"Where are we going?" Flash asked. Batman stared at him then rolled his eyes. "Wasn't paying attention."

"Nothing new there," Superman laughed, he had flown over to make sure the Flash would remain alive, seeing as he was with Batman. "We have to go stop the world from being destroyed. Again."

"Again?" Flash sighed, "I was hoping we'd get some pizza."

"Nothing new there either, Superman," Batman muttered, Superman laughed.

"Maybe we can get some after," Superman suggested.

"I with Supes," GL called.

"Me too," Hawkgirl said. Wonder woman nodded in agreement.

"Yes, some pizza would be delightful," J'onn said. Flash smirked poking his tongue out at Batman. Batman rolled his eyes.

**0-0-0-0-  
**"Can we go eat already," Flash complained, "We saved the world and killed the bad guy, now lets feed my stomach before it eats my liver."

"Flash that's disgusting," Wonderwoman snapped. Flash smirked as did the four other men.

"You guys mind if I come as Clark in stead of Superman," Superman asked.

"Wouldn't that just give it away that you're Superman," Flash asked, "I mean you'll be alone with six Justice League people."

"Flash, people still think he is dead," Batman snapped.

"Yeah but other people saw him alive right now," Flash said poking his tongue out, "This is earth right? You know, internet, phones, and hell even snail mail, probably by now half the world knows he is alive!"

"He has a point," Green Lantern said, "But I wanna go in normal clothes as well."

"I would like that as well," Wonderwoman said. J'onn nodded in agreement.

"Wait won't that mean we have to show our identities?" Flash asked.

"What's your point?" Hawkgirl snapped, "At least you don't have wings to hide."

"Wear a coat, Arch-angel from the X-men does it just fine," Flash retorted. Hawkgirl rolled her eyes. "Can we go already, my stomach's moved on to my intestines, not long until it's gonna be down attacking my pe-"

"FLASH!" Superman warned. Flash sighed.

"I'm gonna go home and get changed I'll meet you guys back at the restaurant in a minute," Flash said.

"Try meeting us in about fifteen minutes," Batman snapped.

"Yeah, I want to shave this thing off," Superman said. Wonderwoman and Hawkgirl both frowned. "Stop that."

**0-0-0-0-  
**Wally stood waiting outside the pizza restaurant rubbing his stomach, it was growling furious. He could just remember the last time he ate; it was just before the fight where all thought Superman died. He couldn't bring himself to eat, after the Kryptoian died.

He saw a girl with long black hair walking over, Wonderwoman. He decided not to say anything and watched her move closer. She stood a few metres near him. He smiled at her and looked away.

"Flash?" She asked, he looked over.

"No miss," Wally smiled; he made his voice a little deeper, "My name's Wally West."

"Oh sorry," Diana apologized as two other people walked over. A black man, and a woman with long red hair. "Hi John, Hawkgirl?"

"Yeap," Shayera smiled.

"You look extremely different," Diana smiled. Wally's mouth dropped, _damn that ain't Hawkgirl! She looks hot!_

"Now all we just wait for Superman and Batman," GL said.

"And the Flash," Wonderwoman said.

"I thought he was already inside," Hawkgirl said, "Attacking the food."

Wally sneered quietly at her, unnoticed as three men walked over.

"Hey guys," Clark smiled "Everyone here yet?"

"Everyone but the Flash," GL said.

"I thought he was the fastest man alive," J'onn said.

"Fastest man my ass," Shayera snapped, Wally turned around facing the wall, "This was his bloody idea, I wanna eat!"

"Patience is a virtue," J'onn said.

"Do I look like a bloody angel?" Shayera snapped, the group looked at her, "Don't answer that! Where is he? What if this was a mission, if he was late like this, he won't be doing any of us any favours."

Wally looked down and slowly began to walk away. He knew he wasn't needed in the Justice League. Batman however noticed him.

"Flash?" Batman asked. "Wally West."

Wally stopped in his tracks, "How'd you know?"

"I'm Batman," Bruce said simply. Flash nodded and walked back over. "Let's go eat."

The next hour the seven super heroes sat talking happily while eating their pizza. However Flash sat quietly contemplating his place in the Justice League. Perhaps Hawkgirl was right; he wasn't doing anyone any favours. If he did he could have moved Batman and Wonderwoman out of the way, before Superman moved in front of it and disappeared. Hawkgirl was right; all he ever did was goof about. Sometimes even endanger the lives of his team-mates. He sighed as he took another bite of his eighth and last pizza. He suddenly hunched forward grabbing his stomach in pain. He moaned loudly.

"Wally?" GL asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Wally shrugged him off, and looked up.

"I'm fine," Wally said weakly.

"You don't sound fine," Clark said, "Perhaps we should take you up to the shuttle?"

"No I'll be-" He hunched over once more, moaning in pain. Clark instantly pulled Wally into his arms. Many of the people were staring at the group.

"Bruce, go get the car ready," Clark said, staring at the people, "You guys stay here and pay the restaurant."

**0-0-0-0-  
** "He was awfully quiet today," Hawkgirl sighed as they flew closer to the shuttle. "You don't think he heard what I said and actually took it to heart."

"Well he was standing right there," Wonderwoman said as the door opened. "I think he must have."

"I'll apologize as soon as he gets better," Hawkgirl said, "I wonder what is wrong with him?"

"We'll find out soon," Green Lantern said.

**0-0-0-0-  
** "Flash, throw it all up," J'onn said. Superman stood behind the Flash rubbing the man's back. He moaned in pain as more vomit poured out of his mouth and fell into the bucket. "When was the last time you ate Flash?"

"A while ago," Flash said hoarsely. He sat up leaning against Superman as Wonderwoman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern walked in.

"That must be it then," Batman said.

"What's wrong with him?" Hawkgirl asked worry engraved into her tone. Flash looked up, why did she sound like she cared.

"He hasn't eaten in a while, so his stomach rejected all the food he ate," Batman explained, "No surprise, with his metabolism and the eight pizza slices he ate."

"But he has never thrown anything up before," Wonderwoman said. Flash looked at her and shook his head.

"I have once before," Flash muttered, rubbing his stomach, Superman continued to rub his back.

"What happened?" J'onn asked. Flash shock his head.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Flash muttered.

"Flash we need to know what happened," Batman said, "So we can make sure it never happens."

"It wont, I just need to remember to eat," Flash said, "Besides, it's only vomit, doesn't really matter."

"Minus the fact that all your stomach acids run up your throat and can rot your throat," GL said. Flash made a face.

"That's disgusting," Flash said.

"Either way," Batman muttered, "Tonight he better stay here, who'll stay with him?"

"I will," Superman said. Batman nodded, he gave Superman a look. The man of steel stood up and left the room. Batman followed him, as did the rest of the men. Flash lay on his bed with Wonderwoman and Hawkgirl standing near him

"Hey where are you going?" Flash called.

"They just need to discuss something," Hawkgirl said as the League exited. Flash looked up at her, and smiled weakly, she smiled back. He still didn't have his mask on unlike the rest of the group, who had changed back. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah kinda," Flash muttered, Wonderwoman sat behind him and began to stroke his red hair.

"It suits you," Wonderwoman said. Flash blushed.

"It does suit him," Hawkgirl said, "I actually thought he was blonde."

"So did I," Wonderwoman laughed, "I mean there are days he acts like it."

"Hey!" Flash grinned, "I'm still here."

"We know," Hawkgirl smiled, "Look about today, what I said, yes there are times you are quite immature and I want to kill you, but we wouldn't be the Justice League without you."

"She is right," Diana said. "You saw what happened with the Justice Lords; the moment their Flash was killed, they all changed, to seek revenge for you."

"Yeah, and we will do the same thing, if some one even looks at you wrong," Shayera said.

**0-0-0-0-  
** "Try to find out what happened," Batman said. "We need to make sure this never happens again, we may be in the middle of a battle, and we can't let him get hurt."

"Shayera had a little point about his tardiness," GL said. Superman glared at him. "Yes he is the fastest man alive, but he barely ever pays attention, he is letting the speed get to his head."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked. "Are you saying he is changing sides?"

"Of course not!" GL snapped, "What I mean is he keeps mucking around in the middle of battles, he does it even when we practice, which I guess doesn't matter since its only practice, but what about when we are in the middle of taking out Lex Luthor. Wally knocks down one of Luthor's goons and he starts to celebrate in his own little way. That's enough time for the next goon to hurt him."

"John has a point," J'onn said, "Even though the Flash is the fastest man alive it will only take a second to bring him down if he isn't paying attention."

"I wonder how the Flash from the Justice Lords died," Superman wondered.

"I don't know," Batman muttered, "but I know this much, nothing is going to happen to the Flash, we wont let it."

"Batman is right," Superman agreed, "we just need to watch out a little more."

"And maybe teach him to keep celebration til after everyone is down," GL said. The four men nodded in agreement.  
**0-0-0-0-  
**Wally watched as the entire League regrouped in front of him.

"Flash, we have a few things we need to tell you," Batman said. Flash nodded uncertainly. He looked like a school boy who done something wrong.

"Don't worry your not in trouble," Superman smiled.

"Not yet anyway," GL smiled at Wally patting him on the back. He sat besides him.

"Okay, I don't think you've realised Wally, but we are all worried about you," Superman said.

"We know how fooling around is in your nature," Batman said, "but we need you to not fool around when we are out in battle."

"Why?" Flash asked.

"Because the Justice Lords lost their Flash in battle," GL said, "and we ain't gonna lose you."

"Who said anything about lordy Flash dieing in battle?" Wally asked. "Maybe he got sick or something."

"Flash, why else would they have change in such a way," Wonderwoman said.

"Maybe they were already like that," Flash said, "I don't know."

"Any way, it doesn't matter," Superman said, "We just want you to be more careful during battles, no celebrations mid way through, we don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know," Flash muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Hawkgirl smiled, "Without your stupidity-"

"Hey!"

"Let me finish," Hawkgirl snapped. The rest of the League laughed. "Any way, as I was saying, without your stupidity, we'd all probably be like Batman."

"God knows we don't need more like him," Flash snorted. Batman whacked Flash across the head. "Hey, was just the truth."

"Either way," Superman said, "We just want you to be careful when we are fighting, we don't want anything to happen to you."

"Yeah, you're like the annoying brother I will never have," Wonderwoman smiled. Flash grinned as he poked his tongue out at her.

"Seriously," Batman muttered, "Stop mucking around during battles, any other time, do what ever the hell you want."

Flash yawned as he nodded.

"Maybe we should let you get some rest," Superman said, "I'll stay with him tonight; the rest of you can go whenever you want."

"I'm going now," Hawkgirl said. GL nodded in agreement.

"I'll go as well," J'onn said.

"Yes I will leave now too," Wonderwoman said.

"Yeah count me in," Batman muttered, he looked at Superman, "Call me if anything happens."

"Call all of us," Hawkgirl said, "I think him getting sick is making us more protective of him. It's quite sickening actually!"

"Hey!" Flash cried.

**0-0-0-0-  
** "Flash eats it slowly," Superman muttered, "You have to keep the food down this time."

"I am eating it slowly!" Flash snapped, swallowing another bite.

"You're making the Simpsons look humane," Superman smiled, sitting besides him, he grabbed the plate off the speed demon.

"What are you gonna do?" Flash asked, "Feed me?"

"Yes," Superman said, taking up a spoonful of rice and meat. He leaned it towards Flash's mouth. "Open wide."

"I'm not two years," Flash said, Superman took that time to shove the spoon into Flash's mouth. "Hey that's not funny!"

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Superman smiled, filling up another spoon, "Trying chewing in slow-motion."

"What do I look like?" Flash asked, "A TV!"

"Close enough," Superman smiled, "You talk as much as one, yet a remote doesn't shut you up."

"Hey!" Flash said, another spoon invaded his mouth. He chewed slowly as he glared at Superman. "Not funny."

Superman merely smiled at him, before taking up the last spoonful.

"Open wide," Superman smiled. This time Flash opened his mouth and let Superman feed him.

"So what, we're meant to sit here all night?" Flash asked.

"Yes, now go to sleep," Superman ordered.

"But I'm not sleepy," Flash whined, Superman ignored him and forced him to lie on his back.

"Shhh," Superman muttered, "Flash I have a question I need to ask you."

"What?" Flash asked looking up at Superman.

"Why haven't you eaten in the past few days," Superman asked, "And what was the thing that happened?"

Flash looked away refusing to answer. Superman grabbed him gently by his chin and forced him to look at him, "Wally, I won't be angry or do what ever you think I will do if you tell me, I just need to make sure that I can stop it from ever happening again."

Flash stared at Superman with hurting eyes. Superman let go of his face, and pull him up into his arms. "Please tell me, why didn't you eat the past few days?"

"I- I thought you were dead," Flash whispered.

"Flash, you should have eaten, why didn't you eat?"

"I was too upset to eat," Flash cried, tears streaming down his face, "The first time I lost my uncle, I didn't eat for a week, then when I ate too much I threw it all up. I thought you died and weren't coming back!"

"Wally, I never left you," Superman said hugging the fastest man alive harder. "I've always been with you and always will be. I promise."

"Thanks," Flash hiccoughed.

"I'll get you some water," Superman smiled, he stood up and walked towards the sink. After filling a glass with tap water. Superman stood staring at Flash. The moonlight shone into the room, shining on his face, his red hair sparkling under the light. "Now I know why the Lords Superman took your death so hard."

"Huh?" Flash asked as Superman walked over and sat in front on him. The man of steel leaned forward and kissed the fastest man alive on his soft moist red lips. Flash's eyes shot open, he tried to pull away but found Superman's arm around him pulling him in closer. The Flash stopped struggling and kissed Superman back. When Superman finally pulled back, Wally muttered: "That was nice."

"I can show you more if you like," Superman smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Flash nodded eagerly.

**0-0-0-0-**

Wally West lay naked silently on Superman's body. His head rested on the man of steel's chest, and his leg was wrapped around Clark's naked waist.

"Supes?" Wally asked, "You awake?"

"Yeah," Superman muttered, "I am now."

"Sorry, but I want you to promise me something," Flash muttered.

"What?"

"If I die, you and the rest of the League wont turn into the Lords will you?" Flash asked. "Cause I'm not worth it."

"Flash you are more then worth it," Superman assured, "But I promise I will try not to, it's quite a hard thing to promise."

"Thanks,"

"No problem love," Superman said kissing Flash on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Flash said, snuggling closer to Superman.

"Go to sleep," Superman muttered stroking the red hair.

"Good night."

"Good night," Superman smiled.

**0-0-0-0-**

The end

Well that was my first JL thingy fiction! Yay!

_Peace and Chicken Grease_

**Afro!**


End file.
